Raul Menendez
|-|1980s= |-|2025= Summary Raul Menendez is a Nicaraguan terrorist and is the main antagonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. He is the leader of the terrorist organization Cordis Die and is considered by Mike Harper to be the most dangerous terrorist alive since Osama bin Laden. As a child, Menendez witnessed his people brutally slaughtered by the American-backed Contras and his sister Josefina was permanently disfigured when the warehouse they were taking shelter in was deliberately burned by an American to collect insurance money. These events would fuel his hatred towards the West. He started as the leader of the legendary Menendez Cartel, and his power was so great it became legendary in the underworld. His father was assassinated by the CIA at the height of their power, further embittering him towards America. As time passed, he would expand his business, and partially fueled by his hatred for America, became a gun runner in Afghanistan for the Russians. He was temporarily stopped by the efforts of Alex Mason and Frank Woods and lost his eye and his sister to them. However, in 3 years time, Menendez gets his revenge by kidnapping Hudson and David Mason and tricks Woods into killing Mason. After, he would murder Hudson and permanently cripple Woods. Over the course of 30 years, Menendez builds his empire and gains many followers. He hires Chloe Lynch and Erik Breighner to create and process Celerium, which he uses to gain control of both America and China's drones and set them against themselves in a massive cyber attack on June 19, 2025. However, he broadcasts a message to the world in his base in Haiti, and promptly self-destructs every single drone under his control, crippling America and China's military infrastructure. He is, however, apprehended and killed by David Mason soon after in Haiti. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with weapons, much higher with preparation Name: Raul Menendez, Odysseus, Old Cyclops (by Frank Woods), Dezzy, Nexus Target (By Jason Hudson), Messiah for the 99% Origin: Call of Duty Gender: Male Age: In his 20's during Mason and Woods' time, 62 by 2025. Classification: Human, Terrorist, Political Activist, Criminal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Weapon Mastery, Hacking (With the Celerium chip stored in his eye, he can upload a virus), Berserk Mode (When he witnessed his sister being attacked, he went into a berserk state, and went on a rampage with a machete), High Pain Tolerance (Has been shot and tortured several times but it did not hamper him much), and Social Influencing (Stated to have over 2 billion followers. Is extremely charismatic, and if he is killed, it will incite a mass riot across the country) Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with weapons (Comparable to Alex Mason and Frank Woods), much higher with preparation (With sufficient preparation, he can take command of an entire fleet of drones capable of decimating a large city such as Los Angeles) Speed: Peak Human physically, Supersonic to Supersonic+ with weaponry Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being shot multiple times, and was caught in a grenade explosion twice, but survived all of them) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, extended melee range with a machete, dozens of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Machete, SOG Knife, SPAS-12, AK47, Executioner, FHJ-18 AA, Five-Seven Pistols, Tac-45, M9, Josefina's Pendant Intelligence: Gifted. Menendez is one of the most intelligent antagonists ever featured in the Call of Duty series. Even as a young man, he quickly rose to immense power as the leader of the Menendez cartel after starting from nothing following an earthquake that devastated his hometown. He is trilingual, being fluent in Spanish, English, and Russian, and learned escape artistry from his father at some point. An extremely charismatic and ruthless leader, he has amassed a following of 2 billion people, including those living in America, despite being a narco-terrorist and gun runner responsible for thousands of deaths stemming from his attack on Los Angeles. His influence is so great that he has managed to plant several moles in the CIA, turn Salazar against Mason and his team, and his death would spark a mass riot across America. He is also a tactical and strategic genius, masterminding the attack of Los Angeles by taking control of all the drones in possession of both America and China and turning it against their own countries. He has outsmarted many people in the course of Black Ops 2, including the veterans Mason, Woods and Hudson, successfully manipulating Woods into killing Mason, and later in 2025, outsmarted just about everyone in the U.S. Military, to the point where he engineered an infiltration led by David Mason and also let himself be captured so he could upload a virus once he was taken to a U.S. Aircraft. Weaknesses: None notable. Menendez is a man with literally nothing to lose and does not care if he dies. Galley Young_Raul_BOII.png|A young Raul executes a man in his hometown Raul's_Mirror_BOII.png|Menendez in his mansion in 1986 Cordis_Die_Twitter_Video_BOII.png|Menendez's Twitter account Raul_Menendez_addressing_crowd_BOII.png|Menendez addresses the crowd Live_Broadcast_BOII.png|Live broadcast where Menendez crippled the military Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Activision Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Adults